Strawberries
by MissChocklitMilk
Summary: Hermione Granger likes strawberries. If Draco Malfoy also likes strawberries, does that mean they like each other? A very very short Dramione oneshot, the first of many in my Dramione Dorm-sharing Oneshot Series.


Strawberries.

Hermione Granger likes strawberries. If Draco Malfoy also likes strawberries, does that mean they like each other too? A very very short Dramione oneshot, the first of many in my Dramione Dorm-sharing Oneshot Series.

**A/N: I love strawberries. I love Dramione. I put it together (because I always tend to relate things very unrelated to each other, it is simply my nature, and so maybe that's a main factor contributing to why my sense of humor is so completely random PANCAKES), and wrote this. I always wanted to try and write oneshot fanfics, so yeah, this is my very first oneshot, hope you enjoy! I'm making a series of Dramione oneshots where they have to share dorms, a good solution for the incessantly appearing plot bunnies in my head (currently about ten gnawing at my brain). I wanted to try something new, so this is in Hermione's POV!**

x

It was routine. The day was just like any other normal day. What made him do it?

x

I observed Malfoy absentmindedly as I snacked on some strawberries. He was going back and forth, from his bedroom to the bathroom that the Head Boy and Head Girl had to share. It was always like that before one of us was going to take a bath, since we'd argued about it ever since the start of term. We agreed that after the use of the bathroom, we had to clear out all our stuff, because my "female bath objects", as he put it, always got mixed up with his bath things, and his stuff always got mixed up with mine (but I'm pretty sure the real reason is that he just gets creeped out whenever he sees the picture on my muggle feminine wash bottle), so we had to transfer all our bath things before going in. Though really, there isn't much space in there for both of our things at the same time. This was a good arrangement that dealt with the problem best.

He emerged from his bedroom with some clothes and bath products too far away for me to read the label of. "Granger?" He called, not bothering to turn and look at me, as he disappeared into the bathroom.

"Yeah?" I replied, plopping a big, juicy strawberry into my mouth. We were getting along okay now, usually we had more banter-type arguments than real fights.

He got out of the bathroom and walked to his bedroom. "What're you eating?" He asked as he went inside his room.

I swallowed after I chewed. "Strawberries," I said and he appeared again from his room, this time carrying a towel. It was green, as expected from someone so full of House pride. His towels were always green, I noted. Dark green, light, emerald, forest green, sea green…this time it was mint.

"Strawberries?" He repeated as he went back inside the bathroom.

I shoved some more of the heavenly fruit I was enjoying into my mouth. "Mmm-hmm," I confirmed as I nodded happily. I truly adored strawberries. When you bite into them and the sweet juice comes out, it's like they're partying with my tastebuds, I swear. They're my favorite.

Malfoy walked towards me this time after he got out of the bathroom, instead of going back to his room to get some more who-knows-what bath things.

He sat down on the dining chair, facing me. The small circular table between us was where my bowl of strawberries were on, and he looked like he was inspecting it. I raised an eyebrow at him curiously.

"Muggle strawberries," he concluded.

"How d'you know?" I asked as I bit off half of the strawberry I was holding.

He shrugged. "Strawberry expert."

I half-smiled. "Muggle strawberries are better than the ones here, in my opinion," I said conversationally and ate up the remaining strawberry in my hand. "Well, the good ones in the Muggle world, anyway. Sometimes the people in the markets sell terrible, sour ones, those are disgusting. Here it's always good, but not as good as the good ones in the Muggle world."

"Really?" It didn't sound like a question, but it didn't sound like a statement either. Malfoy cocked his head slightly, and looked at me as if I had just imparted extremely fascinating information. I wasn't sure if he really did find it fascinating because he was a strawberry person too, or if he was just making fun of me.

"Really," I said anyway, and got a particularly tasty looking one from the strawberry bowl. I pushed the bowl to him. "Try one," I suggested as I plopped the strawberry into my mouth.

"Thought you'd never ask," he grinned and leaned in. Well, you could guess what happened. My brain started to feel like it was melting way before I realized his lips were on mine.

x

He let go of my face and I caught my breath. My face was reddening alarmingly, and my heart was beating a million per second. I stared at him, speechless, and he looked at me like he didn't do anything out of the ordinary, and laughed just enough for me to see that a strawberry, _my strawberry_, was in his mouth now. He walked backed to the open door of the bathroom like nothing happened. He waved, his back facing me, and said, "You were right, Muggle strawberries taste much better."

He shut the door and I sat there staring into space for a good few minutes, like an idiot.

My fingers unthinkingly traced where his lips had just been, it still tingled. My face was still red. My heart was still beating fast.

I deduced two things after this encounter.

One, Draco Malfoy was…the best kisser I have ever met, hands down, and two, Muggle strawberries really do taste much better than strawberries in the Wizarding World.

x

xxx

x

**I know this is insanely short. Sorry! Thanks for reading, I appreciate it! What did you think? Tell me, pretty please? Revieww :D**

**Always remember, too much chocolate milk could give you bowel problems**


End file.
